Annabelle
Annabelle, also known as the Queen of Heaven in The King of Hell and credited as The Whippet Angel in the original All Dogs go to Heaven film, is the head angel of Heaven and the tritagonist from the All Dogs Go to Heaven films and TV series. She is also the cousin of Belladonna. In the first film, Annabelle is voiced by Melba Moore and from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 on-wards, she is voiced by Bebe Neuwirth who also voices her cousin. Appearance .]] She is an anthropomorphic archangel whippet with pink fur and wears a purple necklace with a red heart on it and a pinkish-red ribbon in her hair; at least in the original All Dogs go to Heaven film and her first literature appearances in War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. It is also in these appearances where she goes bare. In All Dogs go to Heaven 2, her fur is a darker shade of pink and she wears a yellow angel robe complete with silver angel wings and a halo. The ribbon in her hair is placed by a pink band; a shell of her cousin who has purple fur with a spiked collar, leather vest and bat like wings. This is also Annabelle's form in The King of Hell only in Heaven because when she arrives in San Francisco, she goes bare. Literature War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet: Unlike her cousin Belladonna, Annabelle has incredibly minor roles in the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet; even having a more minor role than Vixen and Lady Blue in the stories. War of the Wild: Annabelle first appears as part of a flashback in a story told by Ranger and it is she who warns him and Charmer that a fight is about to take place between each other's fathers: For Charmer, Fox and for Ranger, Scarface. Ultimately her warnings are in vain for Scarface kills Fox and this results in red vixen and blue fox being sent to a parallel world. She later appears in a flashback this time experienced by Belladonna when she became "The evil one" and it is here where she is shown losing a further battle with her cousin when the latter shines blinding light in her face. Terror of the Whippet: Annabelle only arrives at the very end of the story to take Ranger and Charmer home at the end of the story with Belladonna and Zira trapped in purgatory, it is also in this story where her role is even more minor than her role in War of the Wild and the roles of Vixen and Lady Blue in the two parter put together. The King of Hell: Annabelle continues as the head angel of heaven and in this story, just as Red is described as The King of Hell she is described as the Queen of Heaven. Her role is also considerably larger than it was in War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. In this story, it is shown that Red and Annabelle declare war on each other and the former threatens to use a formula on all dogs to take over the world, turning them into hell hounds so in a desperate attempt to recover the formula sends one of her finest angels to Hell. Except the plan is a failure because the formula he tries to take is actually a fake and the angel is killed when Red disintegrates him reducing him to dust. Though this scene actually happened, it is also revealed as a video shown by Annabelle to other angel dog fighters who are prepared to go to Hell to defeat Red; whilst she calls this angel dog sent to Hell the bravest of the brave, the truest of the true, etc. the angel fighters immediately take offense and start shunning this dog. Annabelle silences them and decides that having sent 347 dogs to Hell and none coming out alive, she decides to call off the mission; whilst the mission is called off, she only does it for angels stating that this mission requires not only courage but it also requires physical experience and the angels have none; they have experience but it is only verbal experience from various briefs. Instead as she dismisses the angels, Annabelle goes to Earth to search for someone who has had face to face experience with Red. And as she does, Annabelle is further described as being "weak" by Mirage when she is introduced: "Certainly, my king. She talks of democracy, freedom and fairness! Those are the creeds of cowards! The ones who would listen to a thousand viewpoints and try to satisfy them all. Achievement comes through absolute power!" Alongside Belladonna, Annabelle goes to Earth herself to San Francisco in California (which would originally have been New Orleans in Louisiana) and there she disturbs several dogs on the streets who flee to a nightclub where Sasha le Fleur is performing. The audience likewise rush outside to see Annabelle and mistaking her for Belladonna Sasha orders the dogs to arm themselves with everything from knives and forks to plates and broken glass bottles. She also follows the same Smaug-esque flight pattern used by Belladonna when she spreads the hell hound formula through the world and as such finds herself under attack on the orders of Sasha. The knives and other weapons have no effect on Annabelle however and the attack spurs the whippet into defending herself as she blasts her attackers with magical energy causing them to retreat despite Sasha's orders to rearm. As Annabelle takes to the skies again, Sasha tries to flee with the other dogs but is ordered by Annabelle: "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" The Irish setter obeys as she sees Annabelle descend and touch down. Sasha asks the whippet what she wants with her and like Natasha in All Animals are Equal and Vixen in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame Annabelle is evasive to answer instead telling Sasha to follow her as she goes out like a ghost turning into the pink-purple light that she appeared as when she arrived. Sasha asks how she can follow Annabelle if she is light but the whippet reprimands the Irish setter and tells her to follow the light. The light takes Sasha to a cemetery and then into its respective chapel where Annabelle reveals everything: She wants Sasha to go on a mission to destroy the hell hound formula; a super weapon which has the capability of turning normal dogs into hell hounds. It also works on foxes turning them into hell foxes which are equally monstrous creatures, but she also wants Sasha to destroy the formula's creators: The Triumvirate of Evil; the three most powerful and evil beings in the world, together they consist of Red (The King of Hell), Mirage (The Queen of Hell and Red's wife) and Belladonna (the cat's main henchwoman who has been sent to Earth to spread the formula through Earth) At first, Sasha is dubious to take on the mission asking Annabelle why she doesn't send her own angels on the mission to which Annabelle refers her to the angel fighters that she has sent to Hell only for them not to come out again, the whippet further gets the Irish setter on her side by telling her that she is much better than "Mr. Barkin" which is presumably Sasha's old boyfriend Charlie Barkin. Though she gets Sasha on her side, Annabelle tells her that the mission requires not only courage but cunning and so gives her a unique resource to help her. Four foxes recruited not only for their cunning but the additional reasons: * Whisper: For her stealth and elegance, * Bold: For his brave and headstrong attitude, * Charmer: Equally for her brave nature owing to her mating with Ranger against the advice of Fox and her family but also for her fierce fighting owing to her killing several rats in Series 3 of The Animals of Farthing Wood, * And Ranger: Equally for his refusal to accept the red-blue fox feud and also his courage. But they are also recruited due to their prior experience: Whisper having experience with Mirage due to the events of Mirage of Arabia, Bold having some experience with Belladonna at the end of Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame and Charmer and Ranger having experience with Belladonna in War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet. Having further briefed Sasha, Annabelle sends her, Whisper, Bold, Charmer and Ranger to the last location that is not affected by the hellhound formula: The City of London, the capital city of Britain. Having sent Sasha, Whisper, Bold, Charmer and Ranger to England, Annabelle does not appear again much. Belladonna arriving to London soon signifies Annabelle's return to Earth as Sasha le Fleur, Whisper, Bold, Charmer and Ranger spot the evil whippet arriving on Earth and prepare to give chase...only to find their legs anchored to the ground as the good whippet arrives. She apologizes for paralyzing them then turns them from semi anthropomorphic animals into normal four legged ones due to the principle of "Four legs good, two legs bad" when it comes to chasing. Then finally, Annabelle vanishes leaving Sasha and the foxes to chase after Belladonna whilst also giving indication that this won't be the last time neither Irish Setter nor whippet will meet again. "I'll be back. Now go! Before it's too late!" Annabelle is summoned to Earth by Sasha when Belladonna turns Bold into a hell fox and he is sent to pillage London. Once she is summoned, Annabelle attacks Belladonna with heavenly energy but the evil whippet is unfazed and Annabelle finds herself under attack again when the evil whippet blasts her with magical energy forcing her to retreat back into Heaven. She later appears again when Sasha detonates the bomb above Saint Paul's Cathedral that Belladonna plans to use to spread the hell hound formula through England so the Triumvirate of Evil will effectively take over the world with the Irish Setter telling her to turn the foxes back to normal and it is here where Annabelle has two different reactions on Sasha: Whilst she turns Whisper and Charmer back to normal, Sasha wants her to turn Bold and Ranger back to normal as well to which Annabelle refuses because they cannot be transformed as long as the Triumvirate are still alive. But whilst she cannot turn them back to normal, Annabelle does manage to cast the same spell on the hell foxes as she does on Whisper and Charmer making them turn against the Triumvirate. After Sasha kills Red, Annabelle declares that the war of the nether regions is over and it is time to turn Earth back to normal: "It is the end of the war. It is the end of Red. It is the end of the hell hound formula...Now it's my turn to go to Earth." Unknown to Sasha or the hell foxes, the Queen of Heaven comes to Earth and as she does, she turns Earth back to normal; cities that were devastated by the formula are returned back to their former glory and the dogs and foxes that were also affected by the formula are turned back to normal. In addition, when she arrives to Earth Annabelle causes it to rain and making the River Thames fill up again after Red practically empties it. Her final destination is the city of London where her presence is once again spotted by Whisper and this time all the group are there to see her arrive, but when she arrives there is an air of confusion in Annabelle because when she recruited Whisper, Bold, Charmer and Ranger to help Sasha they were normal animals and during her absence, Sasha and the other three foxes (Whisper, Ranger and Charmer) have either been turned into hell foxes or turned themselves into hell foxes. Under assurance that the group is the same one that Annabelle sent on the quest, the Queen of Heaven tells the group to go to the churchyard at Westminster Abbey where she has something in store for them. At the churchyard, Annabelle brings back the memories when Sasha wanted her to turn Bold and Ranger back to normal and replies that her wish is the whippet's command. She casts a spell not only on Bold and Ranger but she casts it on all four foxes turning them back to normal foxes but she also casts a spell on Sasha which has a different effect on the former hell hound: The spell keeps Sasha as a hell hound but it takes away all her abilities except for flight and it also turns her back to her normal size. Once the spell has been cast, the Queen of Heaven tells the group to go inside the Abbey. Inside the Abbey, Annabelle tells the group to come forward and has Sasha especially come into the air. She watches as the hell hound beats her wings one last time and comes into the air; as Annabelle tells Sasha to cease her wings, she finally casts a spell on Sasha and turns her back to a normal Irish Setter. As the spell turns the hell hound back to an Irish Setter, Annabelle's voice tells the group to go into the churchyard for what will be the last time in London. In the churchyard, Annabelle just and so touches the ground like the foxes did when she turned them back into normal foxes and Sasha did when the whippet turned her back into the beautiful Irish Setter that many dogs knew and loved. To the group, she tells them: ""The Triumvirate is dead, and for you Sasha; your time with your friends is over. As the Queen of Heaven and the one who brought these foxes to help you, it is my duty to send them back home." She words this in such a way however, that she gives the impression that she is giving them no time at all for them to say their final goodbyes which causes Sasha to ask for time to say their goodbyes. The whippet complies and tells Sasha she has ten minutes to do so. Once these ten minutes are up, Annabelle declares: "Four foxes I sent to help you Sasha on this mission. But now your mission has finished and the Triumvirate are defeated, therefore I take the foxes and I send them back to where they came from." In doing so, she casts a spell on the four foxes and sends them home leaving her alone with Sasha. She now gives Sasha two choices: Either she stays in England with the foxes and those who helped her defeat the Triumvirate of Evil or she goes home back to San Francisco where she has stayed her entire life. Sasha replies with the principle of "Home is where the heart is" and so, Annabelle sends her back home...just. Sasha's destination is actually on one side of the Golden Gate Bridge, finally the Queen of Heaven tells the Irish Setter that her home is on the other side. Finally, Annabelle goes back to heaven. Appearances *War of the Wild *Terror of the Whippet *The King of Hell Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Canon Category:Heroes